


Nobody Wants Slobber on His Yarn!

by PilgrimKitty



Series: The Adventures of Burt and Carole's crazy Pets [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty!Kurt is not happy when doggy!Puck slobbers all over his favorite yarn ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Wants Slobber on His Yarn!

Of all the pets Carole and Burt had adopted, Kurt had the most problems with Puck. Puck was a big German Shepherd, with unruly fur, who loved to chase Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine because they were smaller than him. He also had a habit of stealing everybody else’s toys, even though he had his own. Kurt was getting really fed up with the attitude-laden dog, but the last straw was when Puck stole Kurt’s yarn ball. Kurt had been searching for it all day, and when he finally found it behind the sofa, it was covered in dog slobber, and all the string was matted together. It was _gross_.

“PUCK!” Kurt yowled. ”Where are you, you mangy, flea-bitten, stupid DOG?!”

“What do you want, Princess?” Puck asked, staring down at the cat.

Kurt hissed at Puck and launched himself at the shepherd. He scratched and bit at the large dog, drawing blood on Puck’s ear, and scratching Puck’s nose. The assault continued even as Puck tried to run away, the cat firmly clinging to the dog’s head. Puck shook Kurt free and growled.

“This was MY house first, you mangy mutt. My house, my humans and MY BALL OF YARN.” Kurt took another swipe at Puck, and Puck actually cowered, his tail between his legs.

“I’m sorry, Kurt, I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! Just please stop poking me with your pointy bits!!!” Puck actually whimpered, and Kurt held his tail up perpendicular, his back arched.

“Know your place, _pup_ ,” Kurt growled. It was high pitched, but still menacing. ”I’m the head of this house, and you won’t play with my toys ever again, will you?”

“No, I promise!” Puck said, taking two steps backward, his tail still between his legs.

“Good.” Kurt said. ”But you owe me a new toy. You took all the best ones and slobbered on them.”

“I know where Carole keeps the rest of the yarn!” Puck perked up, his ears moving as his head flew up. ”I can get it!” Puck ran upstairs to Carole’s sewing room, and Kurt heard a crash from the living room. But a few minutes later Puck appeared, triumphant, a cloth bag filled with yarn and pokey knitting needles held in his teeth. Puck dropped the bag and two balls of yarn rolled out.

As Kurt pounced the purple yarn ball, he realized it was even better than the one he usually played with. Sneaky Carole, trying to keep all the best yarn to herself. He lost himself playing with the pretty string, before looking up at Puck.

“Well, I guess you’re not so bad after all. Thanks, Puck.” Then Kurt went back to vanquishing the yarn.

*!*


End file.
